


My Girl

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Language, TW - Gun Violence, negative self image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: When enemy combatants attack the Tower you are caught in their crosshairs much to the pain of the man who loves you, Steve Rogers.





	My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: 8k Angst Challenge @bionic-buckyb || Star’s Full Figured Fantasy @star-spangled-man-with-a-plan || Marvel Angst Bingo @marvelangstbingo 
> 
> 8k Angst Challenge Prompt: “I think you’re going to end up hurt.” “I know. I’m used to it now, it’s fine.”
> 
> Full Figured Fantasy prompt: “If you won’t embrace your curves, can I?”
> 
> Marvel Angst Bingo Square: bleeding out
> 
> A/N: Sorry to combine so many challenges, but they worked so well for what I’m aiming for. I hope that comes through. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

    “How’d they even get in, Tony?” Steve questions as Natasha’s hands fly over the keyboard bringing up all the cameras in the Tower.

    “FRIDAY?” Tony calls to the AI.

    “It appears they used Y/N Y/L/N’s security pass and the weaponry was broken down in the sound equipment for the party. Once inside they reassembled,” FRIDAY answered.

     “Why would they have Y/N’s card?” Tony ponders to the team as another set of alarm bells go off.

     “That’s the alarm for the lab, Mr. Stark. Someone punched in the wrong code twice,” Friday reports once more.

     “Nat, can you bring up the security video?” Steve asks but Nat is already pulling up the video.

     Steve, Tony, Natasha, and the rest of the team who had arrived watch in horror as four men crowd you pressing a gun to your head. Bucky put his hand on Steve’s shoulder knowing exactly how his friend felt about you. While the rest of the team had come to see you as somewhat of a little sister, Steve’s feelings had distinctly fallen into the love column. But now all he could think about was the fight you both had gotten into days ago. He hadn’t spoken to you since and now here you were being held against your will.

##  **THREE DAYS AGO**

    You worked away on the computer trying to make sense of all the data Tony and Bruce gave you to enter into the daily report. Thankfully FRIDAY was helping you to make sense of the chicken scratch since she could replay audio from the lab. It was nearing four in the afternoon and you had to hurry since your blind date was scheduled for five thirty at a pub not to far from the Tower. You sat back pulling off your glasses rubbing the bridge of your nose taking a deep breath.

    “FRIDAY I’m calling it a day. I’ll pick up first thing in the morning.”

    “Good call Miss.”

    You gathered your things wrapping your jacket around you as you made your way down the hallway to the elevator. You missed Bucky slapping Steve and them both racing to catch up to you as the elevator doors opened, “Room for two more?”

   Your head popped up from reading a text message from your blind date. He seemed excited to see you and you had to remind yourself to thank Darcy for showing you the website where you’d met him. But right now you focused on the two super soldiers climbing into the elevator together. Both wearing casual clothes, “What are my Brooklyn boys up to tonight?”

   “Thought we’d go down to the bar and dazzle the locals with stories of our heroism and bravery,” Bucky winked and you chuckled.

   “What about you, Y/N?” Steve asked his hands nervously pressed into his jean pockets. Bucky had told him to ask you out but now that he had an opportunity he felt like he’d much rather fight an army of alien invaders.

   “I actually have a blind date. Darcy showed me this website for plus size woman and I met this really great guy. We’re having drinks at the pub a couple blocks over,” you smiled and Steve was lost in it thinking about how he’d love to draw you at some point.

   “Oh yeah, who’s the lucky guy?” Bucky asked frowning at Steve but thankfully you were looking back at your phone.

   “His name is Michael and he’s an IT specialist for a local law firm,” you smile up at Steve not missing the pained expression on his face. “You okay Steve?”

   “Is that all you know about this guy?”

   “Yeah, we are going to meet in person and see if there is a connection. I don’t have a picture but he said he’d be wearing a Captain America t-shirt. See Cap helping me find love,” you laugh and Steve loves the way it sounds.

    “Does he know where you work?”

    “Steve?” Bucky warns knowing that Steve doesn’t like this one bit. “Wish her luck and let’s go.”

    You frown then really look at Steve realizing he doesn’t look happy, “No, he doesn’t know where I work exactly. I told him I’m a personal assistant to high profile clients.”  

    “And you don’t know what he looks like?”

    “Well, no, it’s a blind date. You learn about the person before you see them so preconceived notions of beauty don’t play into your decision,” you looked down slipping your phone into your bag. “It’s not easy for me to meet people, Steve. I’m overweight and not the kind of girl that boys usually go after. They take one look at me and they laugh or mock me and it sucks and you don’t realize what it’s like for me. Some days I hate getting up but I do and it takes a lot for me to open myself up.”

     “Doll, you are gorgeous. I just don’t like the idea of you meeting some stranger alone,” Steve is sincere but you wave it off as the doors open.

     “I’ll be fine Steve. It’s just a date and I deserve to have someone fall in love with me.”

     Bucky grabbed Steve’s arm but he pulled away following you to the door, “I think you’re going to end up hurt.”  

     You sighed because Steve had put a voice to the feelings in your chest. Why did he have to do that? You turned to him your face turned down in sadness, “I know. I’m used to it, it’s fine. Goodnight boys.”

      This time when Bucky held Steve back he didn’t move. He watched you vanish out the door angry at himself. He looked at Bucky who only shook his head, “I told you to tell her a long time ago Steve. Maybe she’s right. Maybe she needs this to feel good about herself. I hate she feels that way at all, but let her do this.”

      “I shouldn’t have pressed her like that.”

      “Just give her some space. Stark has that party Saturday night and you can make up with her them.”

      “Not if she has a boyfriend,” Steve sighs the thought making his face sour.

      “Steve, it’s going to be okay. Just relax. Come on let’s go get some drinks and enjoy the evening. Let Y/N enjoy hers,” Bucky manages to drag Steve to the bar. Although he has fun with Bucky and later with Sam and Clint his mind remains on Y/N. He’d give anything to be Michael now.

##  **NOW**

      “Why isn’t your passcode working?” the man with the gun demands of you as Nat watches from the monitor. Steve has already taken off, Bucky and Sam in tow, following the path to the stairwell to get to the lab as soon as possible.

      “I don’t know Michael I swear. Mr. Stark or Dr. Banner must have changed it. I don’t know,” you plead. He brings the gun down hard to the back of your head and you fall to the floor.

      “You stupid fat bitch!” he screams kicking you hard. “You are completely useless. I needed you for one thing and one thing only and you couldn’t even deliver that.”

      “Sucks to be you then asshole,” you cough. At the monitor, Tony calls you his girl under his breath although Nat and Wanda both hear it. But everything stops when he pulls the trigger shooting you in the abdomen.

      “Not so funny now you stupid cow. Anderson get this fucking door open now,” the gunman demands.

       You clutch the wound but feel the warm blood grow sticky as it covers your hand. Your head spins from the way he hit you with the gun but you keep your eyes open. The men ignore you so you manage to slide away biting your lip to keep from crying out. There is a first aid kit nearby but Michael seems to notice you’ve pulled away. He stomps over kneeling to grab your hair jerking your head up to look at him. It’s hard to focus on him. Your abdomen feels like it’s on fire while your head is dazed.

     “What’s the passcode, Y/N?” Michael’s voice is calmer and almost sweet. It’s the same voice he used the night of your date. You should have known Steve was right to worry about it. Michael releases your hair, “Come on. Don’t let yourself die over these heroes who want nothing to do with you. You are going to bleed out all over this floor for nothing.”

     “Please leave me alone,” you practically sob the bravado from earlier slipping away. Your hands clutch the wound and you can’t fathom how much blood you’ve lost. “You should leave while you can Michael.”

       “You’re going to die you know. They don’t care about you.”

       “I’m going to have to disagree,” Steve’s voice makes you feel warm all over. You force your eyes open as his shield flies through the air pushing Michael into the wall hard. Someone else attacks the other men as your eyes close. Warm hands grip your face, “Y/N, stay awake. Come on doll open those eyes for me.”

       “It’s okay Steve. They didn’t get in the lab. Tony’s work is safe,” you mumble pushing yourself to stay awake. Your hand reaches up covering his, “It’s better this way.”

        “No Doll don’t say that,” Steve pleads as Tony shows up with Dr. Banner and a nurse by their side. “We need you. I need you.”    

        “Nobody needs me, Steve. You were right about my date. I did get hurt,” you sob squeezing his hand with the last bit of strength.  “It’s okay.”

        “Y/N,” Steve’s voice cries out as your eyes close. It’s the last thing you hear before darkness swallows you.

##  **TWO MONTHS LATER**

        “Flesh feels good. Any lingering side effects?” Dr. Cho asked as she probed where the bullet had hit you.

        “Yeah, it’s perfect Helen. I don’t feel any difference in the feeling and I’m able to get more exercise in,” you smile as she pulls your shirt back down for you. “Who knows Tony might actually let me go back to my apartment eventually?”

        “I wouldn’t get your hopes up too soon,” she smiled. “I think he likes having someone to dote over. You’ve become the daughter he never had. Even Pepper likes having you around.”

         You share a few more stories before Helen wraps up your visit. She wants to see you again in a week and after that she said she can clear you. That’s enough for you. You grab the cane you’ve been using to move around. It’s more of a crutch then actually necessity but you are more afraid of falling since being shot. The team is meeting in the common room for dinner and you hope you can sneak a few minutes with Steve.   

        “There she is,” you look up blushing as Clint wraps his arm around you. “Ready to face the masses?”

        “God, you guys act like I died. I’m fine bird boy,” you tease pushing him off you.

        “We know that. But Cap was worried.”

        “Cap worries about everyone Barton,” you sigh already knowing where this was going. In the last two weeks of your healing, you believed every single Avenger had stopped by with some nonsense how Steve was in love with you. Steve Rogers, the Captain America, was in love with a girl like you. It was a cruel joke. Steve generally worried about everyone it was just part of his personality but he certainly didn’t love you. Obviously, you wished it were true but when you looked down at yourself the mere idea seemed preposterous. 

        Clint looked at you his eyes squinted, “I’m not even going to say it but I think you know what I meant.”

         You blushed ignoring his face as you walked into the common room. Must of the Avengers were spread out on the large wrap around sofa watching what appeared to be Star Wars. Tony and Rhodey were in a heated discussion while Nat, Wanda, and Maria sat going over the new tactical suits that Tony had designed, but noticeably absent was Steve. You hobbled to the table sliding into the chair next to Wanda. She reached over without even looking up from Nat squeezing your hand.

       “What do you think?” Nat pushes the file closer to you as you look over the outfits.

       “They look very tight,” you tease. “It’s going to suffocate you.”

       Maria laughs, “You’re not wrong. How are you feeling?”

        “Like I could run a mile. I mean I’m not going to but the feeling is there.”

        “We were thinking about going shopping this afternoon. Wanna join us?” Nat asked as Wanda squeezed your hand again.

        “Actually I think I’ll pass. I’m not feeling going out just yet,” you smiled. The thought of leaving the Tower making you nauseous which you are sure Wanda picked up on.

        “Not to fret,” Wanda spoke. “We will pick you out something nice.”

        As they discussed their plans for the afternoon you grew tired. You excused yourself kissing Tony’s cheek when he offered to walk you back to the room they’d made for you, “I’m okay Tony. I just need a nap.”

        As you slowly made your way down the hall though you saw that someone was waiting by your door. Steve stood his back to the wall and his hands in his pockets with his eyes trained to the ground. For a moment you considered turning around but this was Steve. You continued taking a deep breath.

       “What’s got you so pensive Cap?”

       Steve jolted a smile on his face, “I just wanted to see how the doctor went.”

       “I’m fine Steve. Doc wants me back in a week and I should get the all clear to go home.”

       “Oh, you don’t plan on staying here?”

       “No Steve,” you sigh pushing into your room Steve following behind as you moved to the bed sinking onto the mattress. You let the cane rest against the bedside table as you pull your legs up onto the bed, “Come on sit down.”

       Steve sits on the mattress, “I want to apologize for hurting your feelings. Before the party. You have every right to date and I shouldn’t have said anything.”

       “Well I mean technically Steve you were right,” you close your eyes seeing Michael standing over you with the gun. Then sitting laughing across the dinner table from you. You don’t realize you’re crying until a warm thumb swipes across your cheek. You open your eyes to look at Steve.

       “Don’t cry over him. He’s never going to hurt you again and frankly, he doesn’t deserve you Y/N. You are an amazing girl and you deserve to be loved. I’m sorry he used you like that and that he said such awful things about your body. But mostly I’m sorry we didn’t get to you before  he shot you.”

       You shrug your shoulders unable to look at Steve, “It’s not your fault he shot me, Steve. And I’m used to being hurt. It kind of comes with the big girl territory.”

        “Y/N, you have to know that I think you are a beautiful woman. And we all love you like family. I mean I think if he could Tony would legally adopt you. What he said about us is so wrong I need you to know that.”

        “I know Steve it’s okay. He just wanted to hurt me. Like calling me a cow and what not. He’s a bad guy.”  

         “And blind too. In fact,” Steve stands up and before you can ask what he’s doing he picks you up into his arms. He carries you to the bathroom and sits you down lightly on your feet. He turns you to the mirror.

        “Steve, what are you doing? I haven’t even put any makeup on,” you frown as he stands behind you.

         “If you won’t embrace your curves, can I?” He asks and your eyes widen in shock. Before you can speak his hands settle on your hips. “I think you are beautiful. You keep looking seeing imperfections but you don’t see what we see. Ignore people like Michael and just listen to me. You have a huge heart, you are filled with so much compassion, you can give Tony hell like no one’s business, and you always smile even when you feel like crying. You are extraordinary Y/N. I know you may not see it but it’s true.”

        Your hands fall onto his as you let out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding, “Are you sweet on me Steve?” You are almost afraid to ask that after everything he said you just needed to know.

         “I thought that was fairly obvious. I almost killed that guy after he shot you.”  

         “You know you kind of saved my life Captain. May I give you a token of appreciation?”

         “I don’t need you to give me anything,” he smiles as you turn to cup his face quickly pressing your lips to his. It’s bold and maybe you shouldn’t have but it’s Steve.

          He looks down at you dazed before a smile finds his face, “Does this mean you’ll finally be my girl?”

          “I’d love to be your girl,” you take his hands into yours. “But I have bad days. I have days where I hate everything about me and I understand if you don’t want to be a part of that.”

          “I’m technically a 100-year-old asthmatic troublemaker if you want to get technical. I can handle your bad days Y/N.”

          “And embrace my curves? Scandalous Steve,” you tease trying to lighten the heaviness that settled over your confessions.

          Steve blushes and it’s the cutest thing you’ve seen in a long time, “Come on I want to tell everyone you’re my girl.”

          Steve picks you up leaving your room and you giggle tucking into his chest, “I’m fairly certain everyone already knows.”

        Steve takes you back to the common room sharing the news and everyone answers collectively before he barely finishes, “We know.”

        After congratulations are given Steve walks you back to your room and kisses you goodnight at the door. He promises to set up a real date with no ulterior motives. There is a part of you still afraid of what’s to come but for now, you’ll focus on the good. You’re Steve Rogers’ girl now.


End file.
